These days such self-service kiosks are quite commonplace and have been employed in a variety of industries for years. For example, there are a variety of self-service kiosks which allow a user such as a customer to input data and retrieve product such as other data and/or tangible products such as consumable items. Examples of self-service kiosks include: gas pumps, automated teller machines (ATMs) DVD rental kiosks, check-in kiosks at airports, gambling or other gaming devices, vending machines, and the like. Self-service kiosks include a user interface that is typically connected to at least one electrical component contained within the kiosk. For example, user interfaces may include a touch screen display, scanners, receipts, product dispensers and the like.
Often, some roof structure is provided over the kiosk such as an overhand of a building, a lobby entrance to a building, or an open roof structure (e.g. at a gas station for example). Considering that these kiosk stations are often located outside or proximate to the outside of buildings and in unsecure or less secure locations, it is self-evident that typically the electrical components as well as the housings for these units are relatively sturdy and secure enclosures to prevent easy access to the contents of such a machine. As such, the housings typically fully enclose the electrical component and typically the product inventory and the like.
Further, typically these kiosk stations do not employ hermetically sealed housings. Indeed, hermetically sealing such a unit would involve substantial expense. Instead, often times in the case of user interface components such as a product return bin, a coin or credit card insert slot, a receipt device or the like there are noticeable seepage areas through the housing through which air can seep into and out of the housing. It is believed that in many kiosk systems that the electronics may be substantially protected and/or sealed as best possible to protect the internal components within such a kiosk housing from the external elements. For example, kiosks may be located in situations where they are exposed to the weather either directly or indirectly. For example, even if the kiosk is located under a roof but outside of a building, it still may be subject to the effects of high humidity, fog, wind and the like.
Further, because such self-service kiosk stations typically employ electronics, and are subject to wide temperature swings depending upon the geographic location and season, it can be appreciated that the electronics contained within the housing may generate heat. Excessive heat can be undesirable and cause failure of such electronic components. Additionally, the contents contained within the kiosk such as a DVD or food product or the like may be temperature sensitive as well and be subject to premature failure or spoilage if conditions fall outside of a temperature range. This may also be true at the cold end for example in northerly geographic locations where temperatures get very cold and too cold outside a given temperature range (e.g. if a water or liquid component may be contained). As such, some kiosks may contain temperature control devices such as refrigeration systems and/or heating systems. Typically, such kiosks whether they have a temperature control system or not are often at least vented and sometimes with a fan unit to arranged to generate an air flow into the housing of the kiosk. Dust collection air filters have conventionally been provided in such vents where air flow is generated. Such air filter prevent dust from entering the housing and fouling components.
Notwithstanding, all of the environmental conditioning housing designs and electronic component shielding that is provided in such self-service kiosks, there is still premature failure or desire to maintain or expand the life span of such self-service kiosk as they are employed throughout the industry.